<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I have something to tell you... by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230942">I have something to tell you...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Daddy Week, Doggy Style, F/M, Imagining, L-Bombs, Pregnancy, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, romantic, very wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I have something to tell you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] I have something to tell you… [Pregnancy] [Romantic] [Blowjob] “practicing” [Doggy Style] [Imagining] [Creampie] [Very Wholesome] [L-bombs] [Daddy Week]</p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]</p><p> </p><p>Welcome back. I beat you home for once.</p><p>No, I um, I got off of work early. </p><p>Why? Well, um…I just had some time I needed to use, that’s all, and work was slow.</p><p>You noticed that I’m wearing a different dress? Well, you’ve always liked me in sundresses before. Hmm, what was it you said? Oh, right: “The way that they hang and wrap around your figure makes me forget how to think.” [Laughs] </p><p>Are you having problems thinking? </p><p>Then I guess its working.  You just can’t keep your hands off me, can you? And yes that delicious scent means I’m making dinner too.</p><p>Maybe it's just my way of being grateful for all the times you’ve had to cook recently. I’ve had to work late a lot, and you haven’t so much as complained about it.</p><p>To tell you the truth, I was starting to worry that you’d get upset. </p><p>No, not jealous, I know you trust me. I’ve been worried you might think that I’m not spending enough time with you. You’ve been doing a lot for me lately, and I haven’t been doing anything for you. I don’t want to take you for granted.</p><p>Maybe how I dressed, and this dinner is part of how I’m telling you how much I love you.</p><p>Whatever. Just go get washed up, you goof.</p><p>[Light spanking noise, maybe with a yelp]</p><p>Oh my god, you’re incorrigible! You don’t have any corrige at all!</p><p>(Sound of plates or glasses rattling)</p><p>Yeah, I made you that pork roast that you love. </p><p>Why? Um, just because.</p><p>All right, I *may* have an ulterior motive for this evening but…I do really want this to be perfect for you. </p><p>Uh, don’t you want to eat first? Before we talk?</p><p>Ok, fine, I’m super nervous, but…I mean…I just…ugh</p><p>Hey, it's ok, you don’t need to stand up. I mean…um…I’m fine and…no I’m not. [Sigh]</p><p>All right, I’m coming. Dinner can wait, not like we can’t reheat it.</p><p>Yeah, all right, maybe this isn’t so bad, sitting on your lap on the sofa while we talk. We haven’t done this in a little while. I miss it.</p><p>Ok, just…I want to lay on your chest but…not yet. I need to look you in the eye for this.</p><p>Do you remember the spontaneous trip we took to the coast four weeks ago?</p><p>[Laughs] No, I’m pretty sure it was *precisely* four weeks ago. Anyway, it was really lovely, wasn’t it? The dinner, the absurdly decadent chocolate dessert, the walk on the beach in the sunset. It’s silly, but it was lovely when we read for a little while on the porch. It was all so perfect.</p><p>But, there was one thing that didn’t go quite to plan. We forgot something.</p><p>Wow…you’ve forgotten what we forgot? [giggle]</p><p>All right, I know I’m taking the long way around but…condoms. We forgot to bring condoms. And both of us were so…I don’t know, in *love* that night. Like more than I’ve ever felt with anyone. We had Sex, and it was fantastic. And then I forgot my glasses behind when we left.</p><p>So, what I’m saying is, my glasses aren’t the only thing I missed, and the trip isn’t the only thing that’s unplanned.</p><p>I’m telling you that I’m carrying our child.</p><p>I know that this is a lot…and you really didn’t sign up for this but…</p><p>[Soft kissing]</p><p>Oh…oh my…I mean, I’ll understand if you have reservations or need time…</p><p>[A little more intense kissing]</p><p>(Breathing hard)  Seriously, you need to think about all the other stuff too, the late nights, the diaper changing, the commitment. We won’t even be able to have as many moments together like this so…I really do understand if you want to take some time to consider…</p><p>[Very intense kissing]</p><p>Wait, no, I have to ask because I need an answer. I want this, and…I won’t judge you whatever you answer, ok?  But I need an answer besides passionate kisses. I want this baby. I want it so bad, but I want more. I want us to be a family together. Do you want that too? Do you want to be a daddy?</p><p>[Laughs] Oh, I see that you still like it when I call you daddy. Well, that won’t change, but that doesn’t really answer my question.</p><p>Oh…oh wow.</p><p>I mean, yes I’m happy! </p><p>I guess I expected to you be…less sure. I was ready for it, even ok with it. I mean, it’s a surprise, I thought you might need time to get used to it but…</p><p>You know that I’ve had boyfriends before and I guess I loved them, but not like this. Never this much. I’m *in* love with you, and I think that makes the difference. </p><p>That’s why I was so afraid. Because we hadn’t talked a lot about kids, and maybe you wouldn’t want or be ready for one. It’s a surprise and…I guess I didn’t want to lose you. This baby is important, but the idea of raising a child is…well…terrifying. You’re important to me too, and if you’re with me, I feel like I can face anything. </p><p>[Soft kissing]</p><p>Yes, your enthusiasm for our new family is…</p><p>[Soft kissing]</p><p>Very, um…distract…</p><p>[Soft kissing]</p><p>…ing. Oooh, I felt something growing there. Could it be that all this romantic talk has put you in the mood? That’s good because I’ve heard that a lot of pregnant women get *very* horny. And you know, all of the changes aren’t so bad, are they? I mean…I might put on some weight but…here, give me your hand.</p><p>Let me just put your hand on my belly. [Giggles] No, firmer than that, you’re tickling me. I’m pregnant, not made of glass. Imagine it getting bigger, filling up with our child. Does that turn you on? Knowing how virile you are? Knowing that in some primal way, you’ve made me your *mate*?</p><p>I know we’re partners, but there is a certain appeal to being *possessed* by someone you love, and I love you more than anything.</p><p>Yeah, now move your hand up…that’s it. [Laughs] Yes, I know you love my tits. They’ll get bigger, too. The baby gets the milk, but you get to touch them whenever you want. Mmm…do you like that? </p><p>And, like I said, I’m going to get so fucking horny, I just know it. I’ll probably get sick a lot in the mornings, too, but…I know I’m going to want you all the time. Will you there for me? To take me over and over….</p><p>I thought so. There might be times when I can’t have Sex, or just don’t feel like it. Assuming that I’m not on bed rest or sick, I’ll still take care of you. Do you know how?</p><p>(Low, hoarse, almost whisper) That’s right, with my hot, tight, wet mouth. I’m going to show you now…so you remember it when things might get tough. Or if I get a little bitchy cause that could happen too.</p><p>[unzipping sound] </p><p>God, I thought I couldn’t love this cock any more than I already did, but now…I think about what it did to me, and it just makes me so…fucking…wet. </p><p>[Gentle, slow bj noises]</p><p>So, I guess its only right…</p><p>[Bj noises]</p><p>That I appreciate it properly, don’t you think? [Seductive laugh]</p><p>[Bj noises for a little bit]</p><p>Fuck, you taste so good. Mmm…don’t worry about it baby, just relax. Your dinner can wait until I’ve had mine.</p><p>[BJ noises for a little bit]</p><p>Hey, why’d you stop me?</p><p>(Aroused) Oh, I see. You want to make love to the woman you knocked up? All right, but we can make this a learning moment. [Laughing]</p><p>I mean that we should do it doggy style because we’ll probably have to do it that way soon enough. Maybe with a pillow under my belly for support. </p><p>Don’t worry about that, you can do me here. The rug is soft, and I’m ready. Glad I wore a dress. [Giggle]</p><p>Let me just slide these panties down and…there…</p><p>God, I’m so wet for you, it's almost obscene. I guess I need you more than I thought. I need the virile cock that fucked a baby into me…</p><p>[Laughs] I’m glad that you still love my dirty talk. Now please, don’t make me wait.</p><p>Oh…oh fuck…yeah, all the way in…</p><p>[Moans as entered]</p><p>Yeah, oh god, mmm….</p><p>I’m fine, I just…it feels different. Is that silly? It’s not like anything has really changed yet...yeah…fuck me, baby, please…</p><p>[Sex sounds here, it's going to be gentle, picking up in intensity until the orgasm, insert moans, whimpers, etc. as you feel are appropriate]</p><p>Mmm…[giggles]…I told you I’m not made of glass. You can still get into it a little. You don’t have to be super gentle.</p><p>Fuck…that’s right. Right there…that fucking spot. Oh god.</p><p>Oh god, the way you hold my hips while your fucking me, the way you look at me…</p><p>Yeah, like that. No other man has ever looked at me with that much *heat*…or *hunger*…</p><p>I wanted kids before I met you but…I never wanted kids *with* anyone before you. I understand now. I know what I need, and it's you, and our child.</p><p>I’m yours, baby, I’m all and only yours.</p><p>Yes, please, please, please cum with me. I love you so fucking much I love you…</p><p>[Improv to orgasm]</p><p>[Soft kissing]</p><p>(Heavy breathing) Oh, fuck. I don’t know if I have enough energy to sleep after that. [Laughs]</p><p>I was wrong, though. When I said things hadn’t changed.</p><p>They have, they really have. When you agreed to be a family with me. I can feel it. </p><p>We’re going to do right by this baby, and I’m going to do right by you.</p><p>I love you too.</p><p>[Soft kissing]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>